Blue Moon
by Fernlight
Summary: Finding your soul mate is a rare thing like a blue moon. Raven is a vampire with witch blood and a powerful talent. Alec is one of the most powerful members of the Volturi gaurd. When they meet its love at first sight. But Raven has secrets and a crazy stalker. Though it may not seen like much it might be enough to tear them apart. (Just so you know Alec and Raven are 14)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I ran, ran because of my talent that my kind wanted to use. I ran through the trees with my vampire speed. I ran until I caught the scent of more of my kind so I leaped up a tree.

I peered through the dense needles. Lucky I had green eyes.

It was a fight seemingly between the Volturi and the Olympic Coven. I saw all their talents, that newborn Bella had a mental shield, Edward was a mind reader, Jane inflicted pain, Alex was a numbing mist, Demetri found, and so forth. I inhaled slowly as I felt all their talents soak into me as they became mine also. Now I could use them all. I liked Benjamin's best, the elementalist. The wolves were interesting too. Maybe I could copy their shape-shifting abilities... I reached out with my mind to touch their talent. Great now I could turn into a horse sized wolf too.

But that boy Alec intrigued me. He was my age and beautiful like all of us but he had a charm to put it one way. But his sister is a psycho. Hmm Bella's shield is frightening the Volturi how interesting... at least now I'm immune to all their talents.

My name is Raven Hemlock. I'm a vampire with a particular talent. I copy another's talent. At first I could only copy the talent if I've seen them use it but now I can reach out with my mind to collect it. But it has a range. After I've collected a talent I'm then immune to it. I'm a vampire but nearly unrecognizable as one because of my linage. I come from a line of pure-blooded witches so some of my human qualities were persevered. Like I still have my green eyes and my hair and nails still grow. Also I still eat human food and don't sparkle in the sun, rather I glow slightly. Other that that I'm like every other vampire with speed, grace, beauty, and strength. I'm like those hybrids Nahuel and Renesmee down there.

I flipped my raven (blackish blueish purple) hair back and sighed. No use wallowing in the past. Instead I looked down at the clearing suddenly Alec flipped his head up and looked straight at me.

"What are you looking at?" Jane whispered

Alec turned back to his sister, "Nothing,"

Yes I can hear them but I personally didn't care at all what the heck they were squabbling about now. Once I was in the clear I was going to run again and maybe stop for a bit of lunch at Seattle. But the way Alec just looked at me had me hesitating. Instead against my better judgment I sent one thought sailing into his head, _Wait for me._ Almost imperceptibly he turned to my direction and gave the slightest of nods.

I leaned back into the branch. Nothing to do but wait now. I let my mind drift while keeping an ear out for Alec.

I was back with my family:

_ "Raven dear can you fetch the wolfsbane for this potion?"_

_ "Sure mom!" I called_

_ I walked out to the garden and picked a few of the purple flowers and enjoyed the scenery for a few seconds before darting back in the cottage with the ingredient._

_ My mom had deep purple hair with electric blue eyes. She was the head witch of the Astral Coven. There were also the Terra and Aqua Covens. The Aqua Coven's head Sierra and the Terra Coven's is Ila. My mother's name is Arista. She is beautiful. I wish I had taken after her more. Instead I had my father in me. His name was Tristen. With raven hair and green eyes he had this perpetually happy look to him. But he was killed by vampire around a year back._

_ So hence my combination of green eyes and purplish raven hair. I sighed and headed back in with the wolfsbane._

_ "Thanks Raven," She smiled at me "Why don't you go outside and play with Maria?"_

_ I smiled back._

Thinking back on that day I smiled again. After that day when I was 10 my magic appeared and my mother started training me. At 14 I was nearly ready to become a fully fledged member of the coven and gain my familiar's form. I would be able to turn into my Raven Celeste's form but she was killed when I was turned. It was on my ceremony date.

_Don't wallow in the past Raven!_ I scolded myself. Instead I turned my attention back to the scene. The Volturi were leaving and that meant Alec was going to be here soon. I scanned the pine needles for the tell-tale signs of Alec. Suddenly the needles rustled and he appeared next to me.

"Hi," He said. "Follow me,"

"Why should I follow you?" I asked.

"Aro wants to meet you," He said, "Also I want to talk to you,"

I sat up stretched and leaped out of the tree landing on the balls of my feet. "Aro... is he the one with black hair and way too much enthusiasm?" I asked dryly.

Alec leaped after me and covered me with snow. I turned to glare "Has Volterra pampered you so much you can't land in snow properly?"

He smiled, "No, anyway are you going to come with me to the Volturi?"

"Why would I?" I ask warily

"Oh Raven! Loki's coming for you!" The voice sang.

"Oh shit" I muttered "Grab onto my hand Alec,"

"Why?" He looked at me strangely.

"The reason is something you don't want to tangle with," I replied.

First I used me new elementalist power to melt the snow, Then I froze it into possibly the most slippery piece of ice ever. Then grabbing Alec's hand I turned us both invisible.

"What the..."

I smacked him, "One of my many talents, Now I don't have enough energy to teleport us to Volterra AND slow them down, So you use your mist thingy ok!" My voice became higher with panic I so did not want to go back to where they wanted to take me. I shuddered.

"What about you?" He asked.

I looked at him, "Don't worry about me, ever since I copied your talent I'm immune,"

He looked at me strangely, "Look just use your mist and I'll tell you later!" I half-yelled.

Slowly the mist rose out of the air and crept toward the icy patch. I sent a thought into his head. _When I teleport to Volterra I'm going to try to aim for the Volturi ok? Try not to barf and you are going to save me from becoming one of Aro's puppets_

_ Come on its not that bad there. Its really cool._

_ We'll debate later but can we save our lives first?_

He nodded.

Loki and his minions crash through slipping on my ice, then they hit Alec's mist and they were senseless. They lashed out hitting each other and dismembering themselves.

"Now!" I yelled. And we disappeared.

-Somewhat around three seconds later-

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I shrieked. Apparently my portal skills still need work as I somehow ended up opening a portal to the ceiling of the 'throne' room. Apparently Alec fell first on the floor then I feel on top of him.

I leaped up and helped him up, "Thanks for breaking my fall,"

"Uh are your portals always that inaccurate?"

I smirked, "Don't worry next time I'll break your fall."

He paled slightly there was few that could faze a vampire but apparently my portals was one of those things. "Next time?"

"Yeah how do you think I'm going to get out of here when the Volturi come barging in, in 3 2 1"

The doors burst open and the guard flowed in the room. They looked at me then Alec and then oh... I was still holding his hand. Embarrassed I let go. Aro walked out in front with his usual enthusiastic smile plastered on his face.

"Alec, Who is your friend," he asked smoothly, His mind said _Who is that? If she has a talent keep her, if not she dies_

I gulped, "I'm going now," I smiled sweetly before leaping into action.

First I struck the ground opening a rift. The guard looked surprise while I darted past them. Felix lunged at me first. I used Jane's power next immobilizing him with pain. Next I cartwheeled past the guard advancing from behind. I jumped up and made my magic bow materialize. I enchanted it so it works on vampires too. I shot 4 arrows and each one found its target on either an arm leg or hip. Next I projected an illusion of me on the other side of the room while I slipped out of the hall. When they realized my rouse they dashed towards me. Quickly I set the floor in front of me on fire, turning it into a fire wall. Did I mention I love Benjamin's gift? Then I unfurled my wings and flew up the elevator shaft. And then retracted them as I lighted on the floor.

I could hear Aro's thoughts: _Very talented definitely a keeper, Now just to grab her and bind her to us. _

Uh oh... umm... AHA! The Olympic Coven! They defended against the Volturi before maybe they could help me!

I smoothed the back of my now torn T-Shirt ripped my jeans in random places and dramatically staggered out onto the street. I then made a break for the nearest clothing store. There I fake stumbled up to the clerk and started crying.

This human actor had an unnatural talent for theatrics and she didn't know it. Now I was using it with a little bit of charm-speak to convince the clerk to let me get some free clothes.

"P-p-please," I sniffled, "I really n-n-n-need some clothes,"

The lady sighed and gave me permission to choose any clothes I wanted for free. I was going to the Olympic Coven now in Forks so I need sweaters and maybe a few T-shirts. Also a winter jacket and a fall jacket. Finally some jeans. After taking my choice of clothes I thanked the clerk and ran out.

Next stop was at a restaurant where I grabbed some Italian food and then walked to a shadowy alleyway. No one was looking. I closed my eyes and waited as the energy flowed into me and I reappeared in Forks Washington at the Cullen house.

I changed into a 'bought' pair of jeans and a white long sleeve sweater. Then I tied my hair back in a pony tail then knocked on the door.

Esme Cullen came to answer the door, "Yes dear what may I do for you?" She smiled.

I'll cut the small talk here. "The Volturi are after me,"

A look of surprise passed her face, "Oh dear come in,"

We walked to the living room and sat down. Edward and Bella were outside playing with Renesmee along with Jacob. Jasper and Alice were watching TV in the other room and Carlisle was on the computer. Emmett and Rosalie were out hunting.

Esme called, in a normal volume tone, "Carlisle, Edward, Bella, Alice, Jasper, Jacob, Renesmee, We have a vampire visitor."

They all appeared. Renesmee was the first to speak, "Are you like me?"

I smiled, "No I'm actually a normal vampire but I'm from a line of witches, So my witch blood preserved some of my human traits."

Edward frowned and I decided to spare him the awkwardness, "Edward, can you stop even trying to read my mind its not gonna work because of my talent." I gave him the no duh look that seemed to piss him off.

Emmett appeared and hi fived me "Alright! If you can piss off Edward your a friend in my books."

I smiled, "Actually none of your talents are gonna work on me because of my talent. I have a copy cat talent. I sense your gift then mine copies it so I can use your talent as well as other's I've collected. Then your gift is rendered useless against me and whoever I decide to shield. And since I saw the whole thing between you and the Volturi I can basically use all your talents."

Bella looked at me, "And how does the Volturi fit into this?"

"Well," I mumbled, "I kinda have another group of people chasing me too and then Alec saw me so I gave him the explanation, Then the other people came in and I teleported us to the Volturi and to escape I kinda flaunted my talent in the Volturi's face so now I'm running. I saw Aro's mind, he wants me beyond anything. So.. can you guys help me?"

Esme hugged me, "Of course we will,"

"Whats your diet?" Jacob was staring well glaring at me

"Human food and human blood but I don't kill, I drain the human a bit, not enough to harm them, then erase their memory of me then let them go." I explained.

"Whats your name?" Renesmee asked.

"I'm Raven Hemlock," I said patting her hair. "Now I'm going to the woods because Rosalie accidentally messed up her hair on her hunt and is going to come back a raging bitch."

Alice confirmed my prediction and I ran outside.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Alec's POV

I was in the field and really really bored. Nothing really was happening I just really kinda wanted to go back home and prank my sister or practice dueling. Jane shrieked in frustration and looked murderous. I put my hand on her shoulder to soothe her and let my mist creep towards the newborn. Oh it didn't work. Annoyed my face twitched, but I didn't retract it instead I let my attention wander around the field.

Suddenly a branch rustled in the pine. I continued to look at the branch, suddenly a pair of green eyes looked down at my burgundy ones.

"What are you looking at?" Jane whispered at me.

I looked at her, "Nothing,"

_ Wait for me _A musical voice sounded in my head. Almost imperceptibly I nodded in the general direction of the green eyes. In my peripheral vision the eyes blinked and vanished. Finally Aro called off the battle and we departed.

I turned to Jane and whispered, "There's something I want to check out k?"

She nodded and I leaped up the tree. In a single second I memorized the most beautiful picture in the world.

Her violet hair cascaded down her shoulders. She had on a simple blue T-shirt and a pair of ripped mid length jeans on. Her pale skin glowed very faintly in the half-light. She opened her emerald eyes and stared at me.

"Hi," I said. "Follow me,"

One of her eyebrows shot up "Why should I follow you?" she asked.

"Aro wants to meet you," I told her, "Also I want to talk to you," First part was an all out lie, the second part was true too true

She sat up stretched and leaped out of the tree landing on the balls of her feet like a cat. "Aro... is he the one with black hair and way too much enthusiasm?" she asked sarcastically.

I leaped after her purposely covering her with snow. She turned to glare "Has Volterra pampered you so much you can't land in snow properly?"

I smirked, "No, anyway are you going to come with me to the Volturi?"

"Why would I?" She ask warily

"Oh Raven! Loki's coming for you!" A voice sang.

Raven paled "Oh shit" She muttered "Grab onto my hand Alec,"

"Why?" I looked at her strangely. Believe me I wanted to but why?

"The reason is something you don't want to tangle with," She replied looking terrified.

Her palms glowed slightly and the snow in front of us turned to a puddle of water, then she froze it into a shiny piece of ice. Talented Aro would definitely want her... but did I want her to be trapped in the guard like me? The selfish part of me said yes, anything to keep her with me. But then again I've really always been an essentially selfish creature so I kinda did.

Then she grabbed my hand tightly and we turned invisible. Very talented.

"What the..."

She smacked me, which I good aim considering we were invisible, "One of my many talents, Now I don't have enough energy to teleport us to Volterra AND slow them down, So you use your mist thingy ok!" Her voice rose pitches with panic.

"What about you?" I asked.

She gave me an impressive no duh look, "Don't worry about me, ever since I copied your talent I'm immune,"

I just stared, "Look just use your mist and I'll tell you later!" She half-yelled.

Slowly the mist rose out of the air and crept toward the icy patch. Her voice rang in my head. _When I teleport to Volterra I'm going to try to aim for the Volturi ok? Try not to barf and you are going to save me from becoming one of Aro's puppets_

_ Come on its not that bad there. Its really cool. I argued_

_ We'll debate later but can we save our lives first?_

I nodded.

Loki and his minions crash through slipping on my ice, then they hit my mist and they were senseless. They lashed out hitting each other and dismembering themselves.

"Now!" She yelled. And we disappeared.

-Somewhat around three seconds later-

"AHHHH!" She shrieked as we fell. Portal master Raven was SO accurate she teleported us to the ceiling so then gravity took over plummeting us to the floor. I hit the ground first and she fell on top of me,.

She leaped up and helped me up, "Thanks for breaking my fall,"

"Uh are your portals always that inaccurate?"

She smirked, "Don't worry next time I'll break your fall."

I think I'm gonna be sick. "Next time?"

"Yeah how do you think I'm going to get out of here when the Volturi come barging in, in 3 2 1"

The doors burst open and the guard flowed in the room. They looked at Raven then me and then our hands that were still clasped together. She let go. Aro walked out in front with his usual enthusiastic smile plastered on his face.

"Alec, Who is your friend," he asked smoothly. I knew him' well enough to say that he would only keep her if she was talented.

She seemed to sense this and answered quickly, "I'm going now,"

\ Then she sprung into action. First the ground trembled opening a rift. The guard looked surprise while she darted past them. Felix lunged first. She used Jane's power next immobilizing him with pain. Next she cartwheeled past the guard advancing from behind. She jumped up and made a bow materialize. She shot 4 arrows and each one found its target on either an arm leg or hip. I wonder how she made them work. Next she seemed to appear st the other end of the room but really she slipped out of the hall. When they realized the rouse they dashed towards me. Quickly the floor in front of her was on fire, turning it into a fire wall. Then she disappeared.

After that show all I had to say was wow. She just flaunted her "many talents" in the Volturi's face. Aro was so going to get her now. Didn't she know that? And she WANTED to not be noticed. Jesus Christ.

Aro turned to the guard, "That will be our newest edition soon. Now Demetri can you find her,"

Demetri concentrated, and shook his head, "Its like she never existed,"

"Seems like we have a mystery," He smiled so fakely I nearly barfed. The only reason I stood him was for Jane who for some unknown twisted reason adored him.

Uh oh staring speculatively at me, not a good sign. "Alec," He called, "Why don't you go find your friend and bring her back here,"

"Of course Aro," I smiled/grimaced. "I'll get started when the sunsets."

I strolled back to my room and put in my headphones and hit play on my I pod. Yes I listen to music happy?

Jane walked in, "Why are you so depressed now, last time you were listening to Taylor Swift was when you got dumped." She pulled put the headphones and I stared blankly at her.

"What?"

She rolled her eyes, "You like that girl don't you?"

Why does my twin have to see through everything? "Would lying be any good in this situation?" I stalled.

She smirked, "No, If I don't lift you out of depression our room will be decorated purple and green. Now let us talk about your feelings *British accent*"

"No go away!" I groaned tossing a pillow at her.

"Come on!" She whined, "Please!"

I groaned and threw a pillow at her.

"I'm gonna tell Aro!" She sang and I tackled her down.

"FINE I'LL GOD DAMN TELL YOU" I shouted

She smiled gleefully and pranced around, "Alec's got a crush on someone! Alec's got a crush on someone! Alec's got a crush on someone!"

Finally I had enough I clamped my hand over her mouth and socked her in the gut. I usually don't hit girl's but I always make an exception for my twin.

"My big bwothers got a cwush on someone," She started giggling.

I socked her again. "Ok are you going to tease me until moonrise or are you going to listen,"

"Listen," She dramatically stared at me.

"So... her name is Raven, her talent copies everyone else's so if she's met the person their talent is basically hers too. She has the most beautiful emerald eyes and cascading violet hair. She's funny sarcastic and full of energy. She is independent and absolutely hates relying on anyone." I sighed thinking about her. And to think only girls did this kind of thing.

"OOOH my big brother's in love!" She gave me the doe eyes. They worked miraculously well with brown eyes, but with red ones they just gave the creepy effect.

"Come on move it I have to get in some non creepy clothes so I don't scare people." I shoved her out of the room.

Really we COULD have separate rooms but we are basically inseparable.

I put on a pair of jeans and a black T-shirt. Good enough for me. Then I sat back with my blue I pod that I shared with Jane. Again we have two but we are usually too lazy to bring our own. So either Jane or me brings it then we share. I flipped through the songs and hit play on a random one.

_The sun goes down_

_the stars come out_

_And all that counts_

_is here and now_

_My universe will never be the same_

_I'm glad you came_

_You cast a spell on, me spell on me_

_You hit me like the sky, fell on me fell on me_

_And I decided you look well on me, well on me_

_So lets go somewhere no one can see, you and me_

_Turn the lights out now_

_Now I'll take you by the hand_

_Hand you another drink_

_Drink it if you can_

_Can you spend a little time_

_Time's slipping away_

_Away from us so stay_

_Stay with me I can make_

_Make you glad you came_

_The sun goes down_

_the stars come out_

_And all that counts_

_is here and now_

_My universe will never be the same_

_I'm glad you came_

_You cast a spell on, me spell on me_

_You hit me like the sky, fell on me fell on me_

_And I decided you look well on me, well on me_

_So lets go somewhere no one can see, you and me_

_Turn the lights out now_

_Now I'll take you by the hand_

_Hand you another drink_

_Drink it if you can_

_Can you spend a little time_

_Time's slipping away_

_Away from us so stay_

_Stay with me I can make_

_Make you glad you came_

_The sun goes down_

_the stars come out_

_And all that counts_

_is here and now_

_My universe will never be the same_

_I'm glad you came_

_I'm glad you came_

_I'm glad you came_

_So glad you came_

_I'm glad you came_

_I'm glad you came_

_The sun goes down_

_the stars come out_

_And all that counts_

_is here and now_

_My universe will never be the same_

_I'm glad you came_

_I'm glad you came_

How cliché I hit play on to my a song that just so happens to relate to my life. Then again lots of things are cliché in life. Like love at first sight, being heartsick, and being forced to hunt down the one you're in love with. What's next? Sacrifice? I groaned and tried to find some other song that DOESN'T relate to love to pass the 3 hours until moonrise.


	3. A note

Hello my readers (aka brainwashed minions :D)

I am sorrowfully announcing I have writers block (NOOOOOOOO! THE HORROR THR HORROR!)

And a lot of homework (THE PAIN!)

So I've got 3 stories I started, **The Serpent's Return, Omen of the Night **and**Blue Moon.**

And I's appreciate if you all read them but if you won't what eva. Anyway The point is I only have time to finish one of them at a time.

So I want you guys to help me decide! Read all of them (optional) and tell me in teh reviews which one you want to be finished first!

Thanks guys!

PS- Omen of teh Night ppl I forgot how chapter 6 went so I'm rewriting it :P

I LOVE YOU GUYS!


	4. Yet another Note

Hello my readers (aka brainwashed minions :D)

I am sorrowfully announcing I have writers block (NOOOOOOOO! THE HORROR THR HORROR!)

And a lot of homework (THE PAIN!)

So I've got 3 stories I started, **The Serpent's Return, Omen of the Night **and**Blue Moon.**

And I's appreciate if you all read them but if you won't what eva. Anyway The point is I only have time to finish one of them at a time.

So I want you guys to help me decide! Read all of them (optional) and tell me in teh reviews which one you want to be finished first!

Thanks guys!

PS- Omen of teh Night ppl I forgot how chapter 6 went so I'm rewriting it :P

I LOVE YOU GUYS!


End file.
